


Хатхайя

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Hives



Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [9]
Category: Lord of the Lost (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hives/pseuds/Hives
Summary: (полноразмертут)
Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Хатхайя

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917145) by [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020), [RossomahaaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR). 



> (полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/aa/58/Iej70zaD_o.jpg))

**Author's Note:**

> Хатхайя, он же Хэйтор, божество вымышленной пангайской мифологии, подробнее см. фандомную [аналитику](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218122299.htm) команды Lord Of The Lost 2019.


End file.
